Non-Canon Events
Timeline Events (Pre-Reboot) Note: These events happened before the reboot. * 1001: Gregory Macendale is born. * 1017: Gregory Macendale is wounded during a war. He hides in a cave and discovers a Lazarus Pit. * 1066: ** October 14th: Gregory Macendale takes part in the Battle of Hastings and kills King Harold. * 1116: Gregory Macendale tricks a sorceress into putting a sleeping curse on him. * 1500's: Josefina Moreno is born. She travels to Argentina. * 1700's: '''Josefina Moreno and Ra's al Ghul marry. Ra's spends two decades in Argentina. * '''1800's: ** Gerhardt Gestern becomes famous for his inventions, he later disappears, taken by Josefina Moreno in order to restore the Lazarus Pit. **Josefina creates the legend of Bruja Oscura. * 1916: '''Gregory Macendale wakes up. * '''1933: ** Gerhardt Gestern and Josefina Moreno help Nazi Regime in their paranormal projects. ** Shoji Washida makes the acquaintance of Oscura and the Thaumaturgist. * 1980: ** August 9th: Yancy Zenith is born. * 1981: ** August 1st: Hank Henderson is born. * 1982: ** June 12th: Irie Morgan is born. * 1983: **'June 3rd:' Apex is born. **'June 5th:' Apex joins a band of pirates. * 1984: ** April 6th: Rachael Thane is born. ** Violeta Campos is born. ** Violeta Campos is taken from her father. * 1985: '''Lykos ta'Nemuria is born. * '''1986: '''Rachael Thane shows her genius intellect. * '''1989: ** March 20th: Silas Helvig and Nathan Scofield are born. ** October 4th: Margret Rivera is born. * 1991: ** August 19th: Pirates throw Apex through an airlock. ** November 26: Katie Pierce is born. ** December 13th: Candice Yacoub is born. * 1992: ** June 9th: Lauren Snyder is born. ** April 17th: Joseph Kane is born. * 1993: ** October 15th: Jennifer and Wilhelmina Lee are born. ** Parliament bombing in Khandaq kills Yancy Zenith's father. * 1994: ** October 31st: Erik Kassidy is born. * 1995 ** June 15th: Mark Mish is born. * 1998: ** August 25th: Rachael Thane is legally emancipated. * 1999: ** Margret Riviera realizes she can pull others into her fantasies. ** May 5th: Lykos becomes Sea Wolf. 2000 * March 2nd: Katie Pierce disappears and is found beaten and burned. 2001 * April 4th: Silas Helvig runs away from his family. * Cadmus Labs learns about Yancy Zenith's meta-gene and abducts him. 2002 * Margret Riviera learns she can see minds of other people. 2004 * Nathan Scofield kills John Kassidy and confesses to his crime. He is locked in many juvenile detention centers. * Margret Riviera discovers she's pregnant. She is kicked out of her home by her mother. 2005 * June 16th: Katie Pierce's mother and brother are killed by a drunk driver. Her father is run over by a car. * June 21st: Joseph Kane is kidnapped by Penguin's men. He is saved by Batman and Robin, but gets shot in the leg. 2006 * May 4th: Lizzie Dahl is born. * July 4th: **Sam Kane is born. **Silas falls into a coma after a racing accident. * July 5th: Lauren Snyder's parents die. 2007 * January 10th: Panthra comes to Gotham and begins fighting crime. * July 3rd: Yancy Zenith escapes Cadmus. * November: Joseph Kane is evacuated from the hospital. * November 19th: Yancy Zenith joins Killer Croc. * Silas Helvig joins the Order of Righteous Fury. *Nathan Scofield is locked in Blackgate. *Nathan Scofield incites a riot. He is shot with a rubber bullet and falls into a coma after falling from a tower. *Nathan Scofield is transferred to Arkham Asylum. 2008 * March 30th: When Killer Croc bites off the head of a shopkeeper, Yancy runs away from him. * Mark Mish joins Sons of Batman. 2009 * Jenny and Billie Lee discover their abilities. * Nathan Scofield and Emily Parker become close. * Lykos tries to assassinate Orin. 2010 * May 10th: Michael Walsh is born * Violeta Campos starts researching dimensional anomalies in the hopes that she will prove her father is not insane. *An ex-Mossad agent approaches Violeta Campos. In exchange for repairing her shadow suit, she would leave her a big portion of Nth metal. *Due to mistakes there's an explosion in Violeta Campos' lab. Violeta disappears for six weeks. *Santiago Campos dies after an accidental overdose. *Violeta reappears in the world. *Violeta Campos becomes The Revenant. 2011 * Irie Morgan finds a puppy. She names it Hope. * October 18th: '''Apex receives a Red Lantern Ring and joins the Red Guard. * Erik Kassidy's mother is kidnapped. *Jervis Tetch attacks Em Parker. She stabs him eight times. Nathan Scofield decides to take the fall. *Nathan Scofield is transferred to Arkham's Black Wing after learning of his mother's disappearance and his mental health deteriorates. *Mark Mish and Eric Needham star fighting crime as Spider-Bat and Black Spider. *After uncovering evidence that Eric murdered a drug dealer, Mark leaves a tip to the police. *Eric Needham is sent to Arkham Asylum. 2012 * Irie Morgan becomes a Blue Lantern. * '''May 24th: The Lee farm burns down. Lee sisters suspect foul play and they go to the police. *Lee sisters kill the man who burned down their farm. When they discover he's part of a black ops unit they run away to Europe and become hired guns. *'June:' Candice Yacoub is invited by Veronica Cale to become a junior executive in Cale-Anderson Medical. *'September: '''Dora Milton (Circe) teaches Candice about her magical heritage. Candice is corrupted by Circe and becomes her student. *'November:' Firefly burns down a building, scars Margret Rivera and kills her son. *'December:' Jack Dahl comes to Gotham. A shootout on Flight 1286 erupts between Black Mask’s men and a rival gang of gunrunners. Lizzie Dahl's parents die. Jack takes care of her. 2013 *Em Parker helps Nathan Scofield escape Arkham Asylum. He becomes Red X. *Nathan Scofield joins the Rogues and marries Lisa Snart. *After accidentally putting Lisa into a coma, Nathan Scofield runs away. *'March 9th, 2117 EST: Fox starts attacking Black Mask's criminal infrastructure. *Fox gets an audience with Black Mask and threatens to kill Black Mask with a missile if he doesn't confess to his part in the tragedy of Flight 1286. Sionis is arrested and Batman recruits Fox. *'''April 27th: Joseph Kane becomes Ronin. *Lauren Snyder's brother is killed. She tries to kill John Stewart but is caught by a Red Lantern Ring and is taken to Ysmault. *'September 23rd, 0912 EST: '''Candice Yacoub tries to learn from Joseph Kane why Bruce Wayne didn't buy OMAC. *'November 13th:' Margret Rivera becomes Orb Weaver. 2014 *'January 27th, 1434 EST: Wonder Woman and Orb Weaver confront Circe, Candice, and Beastmorph. Candice breaks free from Circe. *'''Spring: **Candice Yacoub and Margret Riviera come to Themyscira. **Candice starts praying to Hecate. *'September:' Hecate severs Candice Yacoub's connection to Circe. Candice becomes Adamantae. *'September 20th:' Katie Pierce commits suicide. Her body is buried by Panthra who assumes her life. *Gregory Macendale becomes a Gargoyle after injecting himself with a experimental performance enhancer. *'October 15th, 1127 EST: '''Margret Rivera tracks down Firefly and tries to take revenge on him. She is found by Wonder Woman and Fox. Diana persuades her to stop torturing him. *Nathan Scofield becomes Arkham X. *Mark Mish becomes Spider-Bat again. 2015 *Erik Kassidy beats up a drug dealer in a back alley. *Hank Henderson joins ARGUS. *Hank Henderson becomes Cerberus. *November 15th, '0530 EST: Dick Grayson goes to the Park Row Clinic to have his shoulder checked. Leslie Thompkins and Katie Pierce (Panthra) take care of it. 2016 * '''Spring: Joseph Kane becomes suddenly stronger. * While Joseph Kane looks into Wonder City's documents, he's asked by Bruce Wayne to perform a medical check-up on him. Oracle's computer doesn't recognize him as Bruce Wayne. * May 25th, 1039 EST: Joseph Kane knocks out Bruce Wayne (Thomas Elliot). * May 27th, 2317 EST: 'Arkham X steals Ronin's comms. * 'August 26th, 2127 EST: Luke Fox meets Kathy's friends. * September 1st, 2137 EST: Batman meets with Joseph and Sam Kane and reveals they are sons of Slade Wilson. Joseph runs away. * September 23rd, 2137 EST: 'When Ronin investigates an old clinic he is kidnapped by his father. * 'September 24th, 2127 EST: Luke Fox and Kathleen Duquesne go on a date at the Iceberg Lounge. * October 1st: Joseph Kane becomes Heretic. * October 23rd: Beginning of the Judas Contract. ** 1557 EST: Kathleen Duquesne shows Luke her costume for Halloween. ** 1807 EST: Heretic attacks Outsiders bunker. He defeats Darkstar and Arsenal and scares Lian Harper. He steals their comms, Donna's lasso and belt, and Roy's arm and lures Red Hood, Starfire and Bluebird to the bunker. Heretic defeats them all and almost drowns Bluebird. ** 1812 EST: Birds of Prey rescue Carrie Kelley from a Sons of Batman rally. Carrie learns real identities of Birds, including her cousin Barbara. Heretic taunts Barbara over the comms. * October 24th, 0819 EST: Roy Harper wakes up after the attack. * Unknown Date, XXXX EST: Kate Kane hires Dark Justice to hunt down Heretic. * Unknown Date, XXXX EST: Heretic takes them down. * November 17th, 1619 EST: Michael Walsh overhears Carrie Kelley and Damian Wayne's conversation about her discovery. He follows them to Batcave 2. * November 27th, 2021 EST: Dick and Luke try to take down Scourge and Jean-Paul Valley but Arkham X ruins it. Arkham X steals a comms unit and asks Rocky Ballantine to find a way to monitor it. * November 28th, 0057 EST: Arkham X gives Roxanne stolen comms. * Michael Walsh becomes Hot Shot. * December 17th, 1551 EST: Barbara Gordon repairs damage done to the computers in the Outsiders bunker during Heretics attack. Tyra Markov tries to get some Kryptonite. Red-K is still a problem. * Heretic attacks Oracle. She is saved by Black Canary. Heretic reveals he knows about Server Seven. * December 25th, 1301 EST: Rocky, Kathy and Sonia have a drink at "My Alibi." * December 28th, 0006 EST: Hotshot is on a mission with Robin. * December 31st: ** 1701 EST: Amanda Waller shows Agent 37 the Catacombs - a prison under ARGUS HQ. He sees Helena Bertinelli being brainwashed. He tries to save her, but is taken down by Phantasm. ** 2152 EST: Helena and Andrea take Dick Grayson to Arkham and exchange him for William Cobb. 2017 *'Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Barbara Gordon asks Catalina Flores to find Dick Grayson. *'January 18th:' ** 0204 EST: Arkham X contacts Oracle about a drug deal. Heretic tells Sons that Luke Fox is a spy. *'January 18th:' ** 0219 EST: Bluebird and Robin save Luke but Heretic stabs Damian and Luke. Birds of Prey take Luke to Batcave 2. Damian is critical. ** 0231 EST: Helena Wayne is born. Damian comes to the Manor. ** 2129 EST: Heretic reports to Talia his actions. She discovers he's been bugged. *'January 24th, 1505 EST:' Amanda Waller tries to put Dick Grayson in the Phantom Zone. When he reveals he knows what it is he is sent back to his cell. *'January 31st: '''End of the Judas Contract Storyline. ** '0429 EST:' Blue Beetle, Booster Gold and Skeets try to apprehend Heretic on Blackgate island. They fail and are saved by Batman. Heretic gasses Batman with Joker Venom. ** '0446 EST:' Blue Beetle helps Batman, who has been poisoned with Joker Venom. Oracle insists they bring him to the Batcave. Michael and Ted are super happy to see it for the first time. ** '0500 EST:' Red Hood, Arsenal and Starfire enter Server Seven. ** '0529 EST:' Batman confronts Red Hood, Starfire and Arsenal. They learn from Batman about Brother Eye and its purpose to take down Justice League. They leave the Batcave deciding they can't trust him. ** '0711 EST:' Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra try to take down Heretic. ** Massive breakout of the League of Assassins in Arkham Asylum. ** '0901 EST:' Monitor recruits the assassins and asks them to gather the Artifacts. ** '0905 EST:' Cassandra Cain rescues "Joseph Kane". ** '1001 EST:' Joseph Kane reveals himself to be the Heretic. Dick Grayson is taken with them. ** '1027 EST:' Cassandra Cain tries to save Joseph Kane but it actually is Jane Doe. ** '2117 EST:' Rocky shows the others the guns she created. Terrible Trio is formed. They attack a shipment of weapons. *'February:' **Professor Pyg gives Em Parker Imagem and she gains powers. She blasts out of Arkham Asylum. **Emily Parker becomes Fangirl. **'Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman try to get information from Deathstroke. *'February 1st, 0315 EST:' Terrible Trio eavesdrops on Mobsters. *'February 2nd, 2311 EST:'' ''GCPD investigates an "Underworld" killing. *February 27th, 0527 EST:' Zeus summons his children: Diana, Cassandra and Ares to inform them about a prison in the void and a foul being (Anti-Monitor). *After The Team raids the League of Assassins training team, Vanguard is reawakened. *'March 3rd, 2154 EST: Lauren Drake comes to Star City believing herself to be Dinah Lance. She mistakes Connor Hawke for Oliver Queen and kisses him. *Vanguard joins Team Arrow *March 10th, 2117 EST:' Luke Fox shows himself to Kathy, Rocky and Sonia and reveals he's working for Batman. *'March 12th, 1705 EST:' Joseph Kane comes to Ivy University searching for Ray Palmer to help him. He meets Greta Hayes. *'March 14th, 2233 EST: Gremlin brings Flag to the Outsiders bunker. *March 15th, 2259 EST: Flag stops Halo from capturing Vigilante with his antics. *'''March 19th: **'XXXX EST:' Selina Wayne takes part in an Animal Rights Fundraiser, Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale take part in a Gala. Bruce meets Mayor March and Derek Powers. **'2159 EST:' Josefina Moreno and Derek Powers discuss shared business. *'April 2nd, 0151 EST:' Sonia Alcana asks Batwoman with finding dirt on Tobacconists Club and Rupert Thorne. *'April 30th:' **'2227 EST: '''Green Arrow and Cerberus come to the Clocktower. Start of Artifacts storyline and start of Team Building Exercises. *'May 1st:' **'0210 EST: Fox finds Heretic in Corto Maltese. He tries to convince him to go back because his brother is waiting. **0227 EST: Cerberus and Huntress go on a patrol. They meet Arkham X on Blackgate island and are attacked by Lady Arkham who reveals she knows Huntress' name. Both Arkham X and Lady Arkham want to know why Huntress is releasing inmates from Gotham. **0239 EST: Cerberus and Arkham X become buried under the ruins. **0347 EST: Hank unmasks Arkham X but doesn't recognize him. Arkham X runs away. **0431 EST: Panthra and Spider-Bat team up to find the Underworld killer. **0519 EST: Panthra and Spider-Bat break into a hospital. **0711 EST: Panthra and Spider-Bat find Sam Kane and Lizzie Dahl at the Wheelhouse. **2311 EST: Panthra and Spider-Bat are joined by Hot Shot. **XXXX EST:' Nightshade (Rina Nishida) captures Heretic and Fox and takes them to the Monitor. *'May 2nd, 0001 EST:'' ''Panthra, Hot Shot and Spider-Bat get to Underworld's lair. *Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Wildfire gives Donna Troy her belt and lasso. *Lauren Snyder comes back to Earth. *'May 11th, 2347 EST:' Helena Bertinelli is confronted by Barbara Gordon. They are interrupted by Koriand'r, Jason Todd and Roy Harper. Barbara calls them rogues and calls every superhero team to apprehend them. The four form the Outlaws. *'May 12th, 0021 EST:' Outlaws are joined by Donna Troy and go rescue Dick Grayson. *'May 13th, 1740 EST:'' ''Ambush Bug demands a rematch from Roy Westerman because he lost in a round of Royal Rumble. When Bug realizes who Roy is he promptly runs away. *May 15th, 2347 EST:'' Agent Prince and John Jones approach the Outlaws. Helena gives them info about Server Seven. *'May 17th, ''' **0900 EST:' During immunization in Brentwood Academy Katie Pierce (Panthra) slips a note into Sam Kane's jacket about meeting the Brentwood Crusaders behind gym. **'XXXX EST:' Silhouette captures Panthra, Sam Kane, Lizzie Dahl and Lian Harper. *'May 20th:' **'XXXX EST:' Tora and Guy's makeout session is interrupted. **'2207 EST:'' Trial of Batman. Batman leaves the Justice League. *Batman is voted into the Outsiders and becomes the commander. *'May 26th: **'0431 EST: '''Cerberus and Hot Shot arrest Arkham X. Wildfire tries to recruit them and gives them an address to meet her. **'0731 EST: Wildfire brings Hank and Michael to the Monitor. Hank and Michael join the Monitor. **1747 EST: Oliver Queen visits Bruce Wayne. **XXXX EST:' Aquaman stops Sea Wolfs and Black Manta's operation. Sea Wolf slashes Manta's life support unit and forces him to escape. **'2203 EST: Assassins Three capture Sea Wolf. *'''May 27th **'0052 EST: ''The Question and Batwoman break into the Tobacconists Club. Renee realizes they killed Vic Sage. **1542 EST:'' Raquel Ervin asks Ted Kord for help for their son. *Monitor recruits Apex and Malice. *Candice Yacoub joins the Artifacts. *'Summer: **'Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Selina Wayne, Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley celebrate summer in Guy Gardner's Bar. Guy is approached by Irie Morgan about the Blackest Night. **'Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Tanga is apprehended by the Earth's Green Lanterns and brought to Earth. She is scanned by Mr. Terrific. *'June 1st, 0500 EST: ''Aristotle Rodor reveals that Vic Sage was indeed murdered. *June 2nd:' Vigilante gives Kate Spencer a ledger implicating Carmine Falcone in many of his crimes. *'Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Ex-Extreme Justice members: Ted Kord, Michael Jon Carter, Eve Eden, Sonia Sato and Cameron Scott gather to avenge Vic Sage's death. *'June 3rd:' **'0918 EST: Emiko Queen teaches Damian Wayne a lesson. **1925 EST: Cerberus tricks Attack Lass into following him to the Monitor Sphere. Attack Lass joins the Monitor. *'June 4th, ' **1301 EST:' Intervention is held due to Martian Manhunter's Chocos addiction. **'2359 EST:'' ''Red Robin, Robin and Nightwing capture El Flamingo. *Lykos promises to help when help is needed in order to protect the environment. *Spider-Bat joins the Artifacts. *Cerberus takes Vanguard to the Monitor. *Jack Dahl and Joseph Kane wake up from stasis and meet the Monitor. *June 12th, 0703 EST:' Suicide tries to break Nathan Scofield out of Arkham Asylum. They are both taken by Roy Westerman to the Monitor Sphere. *'June 13th, 0436 EST:' Ronin, Fox, Spider-Bat and Panthra recruit the Revenant. *Revenant, Attack Lass and Panthra recruit Orb Weaver. *Monitor releases Sam Kane and Lizzie Dahl from the Sphere. Sam takes the H-Dial with him. *'June 14th:' **'1407 EST: Cerberus, Arkham X and Nightshade go to Arkham and retrieve a package with Arkham X's costume. **1434 EST: Nathan and Rina take Mr. Freeze's gun and Scarface. **1721 EST: Monique Forcier and Emma Campbell prepare themselves for a mission. Monique promises Tatiana she will reveal the truth about her benefactor (The Monitor) in the right time and that she will bring waffles. **1732 EST: Challengers steal Aerie-One from Birds of Prey. **XXXX EST:' Hank Henderson, Alex Parker, Monique Forcier and Emma Campbell capture Silas Helvig. **'2018 EST: Sam Kane and Lizzie Dahl discover the power of H-Dial. **2023 EST: Trouble in the Watchtower - Booster Gold and Power Girl become Sam Kane and Lizzie Dahl. **2027 EST: Spider-Bat and Hot Shot pick up two new recruits - Immolation and Flag. **2120 EST:' Immolation, Hot Shot and Spider-Bat meet Lizzie and Sam (in their superhero personas). *'June 15th, 0645 EST:'' ''Apex and Malice take Angie Aimes to the Sphere. *Sons of Batman discuss attacking Bruce Wayne. *Cerberus, Arkham X, Hot Shot and Nightshade (Rina Nishida) are sent on a mission to get Aerie-One, Ace of Winchesters and a package from Arkham Asylum containing Arkham X's suit. *Candice Yacoub starts healing Joseph Kane from his Nth metal addiction. *Monitor gives Silas the Suit of Sorrows and Swords of Sin and Salvation. *Joseph Kane and Candice Yacoub go to an old Circe's observatory to perform rituals. *Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Ciara Nichols becomes Sureshot and joins Team Arrow. *'June 26th:' Rise of the Anti-Monitor **'2131 EST: Panthra, Fox, Spider-Bat and Suicide try to catch Underworld but they instead catch Jimmy Olsen. **2157 EST: Challengers go to Hell (Hades). **Panthra and Spider-Bat witness Sons of Batman attack on Bruce Wayne. Superman, Orb Weaver, Suicide and Fox are are attacked by Anti-Monitor. **2200 EST: Monitor warns Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter not to interfere with his plans. **2203 EST: Oscura appears and takes Anti-Monitor with her. **2209 EST: Fox, Suicide and Orb Weaver meet Charon and have a meeting Hades and Persephone. **XXXX: Stormguard, Revenant and Vanguard land in the Phantom Zone. **2244 EST: Stormguard, Revenant, Vanguard and Riddler are attacked by Doomsday. **XXXX: Monitor sends challengers to the rescue in Ultima Thule. Artifacts become the Challenger of the Unknown. **XXXX: The mission is successful. Anti-Monitor releases Doomsday from the Phantom Zone into planet Daxam. Riddler escapes the Phantom Zone. *'''June 27th: **'1527 EST: '''Dick Grayson comes back from the League of Assassins and proposes to Barbara Gordon. Barbara Gordon faints. **'1559 EST: Fox, Suicide and Orb Weaver meet Hades and Persephone. **2337 EST: Panthra and Spider-Bat catch Underworld. *June 28th, 0403 EST:' Thaumaturgist and Cyber_Witch steal a ritual dagger, Martian Manhunter finds them in Corto Maltese but they evade capture. *'June 30th:' **'0827 EST:' Barbara Gordon is diagnosed with cancer. Dick Grayson tries to convince them they only way to save her is through an alliance with the League of Assassins. **'1947 PST (2247 EST):' Eugene Choi manages to get a lead on a terrorist by posting bunch of horrible stuff on the darkweb about Lady Marvel and creating a Caper account for her. Mary is angry when she learns about it, but forgives him because they did get a lead on Calculator. *'Unknown Date, XXXX EST: The Trinity visits Barda and asks for her help fighting Darkseid and the Anti-Monitor. *July 3rd, 0021 EST:' Helena captures the Outlaws after they learn Dick Grayson has been released. *Emma Campbell teaches Nathan Scofield not to mess with her by hacking his criminal record. *'July 4th:' **'0930 EST: Paige Monroe and Julian Day are broken out of Arkham by Holliday and Clock King. **2011 EST: Joseph visits Sam during his birthday. **2047 EST:'' Joseph learns from Margret he has a psychic connection to Slade Wilson. *'July 5th: **'2327 EST: '''After defeating Onomatopoeia, Oliver Queen proposes again to Dinah Lance. **'2354 EST: Artifacts break into Monitor Sphere's bar. *July 6th, 0129 EST:' Lady Marvel and Creeper catch Baby Doll, Dollhouse and Great White Shark. *'July 17th:' **Ralph Dibny cancels his date with Sue. **'XXXX EST:' Elastics capture The Key. **'1917 EST: Elastics, Green Arrow and Guardian bring the Key to the Watchtower. *July 19th, 2215 EST: Terrible Trio strikes and when they are overwhelmed Phantasm saves them. Villains recognizes Phantasm as Andrea Beaumont and decide to pay her a visit. *'''July 20th: Barry and Ralph have a game night. *'July 27th:' **'0027 EST: '''Deathstroke and Cheshire attack Joseph Kane and Candice Yacoub. They are saved by Joe Wilson (Jericho). **'2157 EST: Lee sisters present Tierza Calvin an offer. *July 29th, 0117 EST:' La Cazadora kills her husband. *'Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Hayvon and Shoji try to recruit Sureshot, but she declines. *'August 7th': **Panthra's mating season starts, Underworld starts his plan **'0721 EST: Fangirl joins the Challengers, Monitor Sphere becomes untethered from reality, start of Cabin Fever. **0730 EST: Anti-Monitor meets with Roy Westerman when he was visiting the grave of his son. **1021 EST: Panthra asks to be locked up. **2127 EST:' Uplink and Variant kill Delroy Cooper. **'2247 EST: Panthra tries to seduce Alex Parker. **2323 EST:' Panthra tries to mate with Alex Parker. When he declines Panthra looses control. *'August 8th:' **'0211 EST:' Panthra talks with Mark Mish. **'0217 EST: Panthra tries to mate with Mark. **0909 EST: Jack Dahl takes Sam Kane to Wildcat Gym and meets Jacob. **1117 EST: Challengers have a meeting and try to find a way out. **1130 EST: A "Couple's Therapy Session" is held. **1151 EST: Panthra starts hunting male Challengers. **1200 EST: Flag decides to sleep with Panthra. **1217 EST: Flag makes a mistake of having sex with Panthra (in a Nightwing form). **2021 EST:' Violeta and Rina talk about their situation. When Flag seeks help they throw him at Panthra, but decide to rescue him. **'2344 EST: Panthra is captured. **XXXX EST:' Ronin and Adamantae try to get a psychic inhibitor from Felix Faust. **'XXXX EST:' Ronin and Adamantae are confronted by Shoji. *'Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Mr. Wiki detects a retcon. Because he is using Clocktower's computers he is caught by Barbara Gordon. Rozkywiki quickly flees. *'August 9th:' **'0700 EST: Violeta comes with an idea how to resolve the situation. **0915 EST: Erik Kassidy becomes Puma. **1001 EST: Flag (under influence of Underworld) releases Panthra. **0711 PST: Irie Morgan and Ciara Nichols are sent one a road trip to recruit possible Challengers. **1025 EST: Panthra assaults Nathan, Mark and Michael. Candice gets components from Ace. **1031 EST: Joseph and Candice come to the Sphere and are attacked by Panthra. **1244 EST: Challengers meet in the med bay and are faced with a possibility of more sex-crazed maniacs. **1302 EST: Underworld prevents Fangirl and Monique from catching Panthra. **1327 EST: Hank realizes he's Green Arrow lite. **1537 EST: Challengers confront Underworld, Monitor appears in the Sphere. **1600 EST: Monitor explains how he managed to appear on the Sphere. Underworld and Panthra are locked up and Lauren takes guard. **1911 PST: The Lee sisters kill Eamon Graham. **2317 EST: Underworld escapes and sends Panthra on Lauren. *'''August 10th: **'0221 EST:' Angel and Ape are hired by Tot to come to Gotham. Papa Midnite sends them to Gotham when they stop his operation. **'0417 EST: '''Wounded Lauren is taken care of, Candice finds a solution to the Sphere's problem. **'0901 EST: Andrea Beaumont recruits Roxanne, Kathleen and Sonia and takes them for training. **1021 EST: Challenger prepare themselves for the ritual. **1032 EST: The Monitor Sphere hits The Second Wall. **1423 EST: Underworld and Shoji try to destroy the wall by throwing a Fatherbox into it. **1430 EST: Battle of the Sphere. Fangirl sacrifices herself to protect reality and seemingly disappears. **XXXX EST:' Fangirl lands on Earth-Legacy and meets Elissa Wayne (Golden Angel). **'XXXX EST:' Angel and Ape bust into Sons of Batman club and learn about Joseph Blackfire's plan. **'1911 MST: Amity and Sureshot have a showdown with Lee sisters and Conflict. **2227 EST: Angel and Ape take Bette Kane when they raid the McGinnis residence. **2301 EST: Angel and Ape bring Bette Kane to Tot. **2337 EST: Bette Kane is brought to the Lighthouse and is imprisoned by Tot. Bette learns Kate Kane is Batwoman. **XXXX EST:' Irie and Ciara meet Yancy Zenith and tell him about the Artifacts. *'August 11th:' **'0000 EST: Joseph Blackfire with help of Sons of Batman kidnaps Terry McGinnis and tries to sacrifice him to Barbatos along Catalina Flores and Jean-Paul Valley. He becomes possessed by Barbatos and became the Hyper-Adapter. **0007 EST: Hyper-Adapter fights Sam, Angel, Jean-Paul and Azrael. **0020 EST: Hyper-Adapter is killed. After the battle Anti-Monitor resurrects him and takes him to Apokalyspe to seal a deal with Darkseid. **0927 EST: GCPD investigates the Docks (remains of the battle with Hyper Adapter). **1101 UST: Alex still hopes Em will be back. He and Violeta share a kiss. **1204 UST: Cyber_Witch gives Shoji an order to release Golden Angel in Gotham. **XXXX EST:' Elissa and Emily are taken by the Cadre. **'XXXX EST:' Director Bones tells agents Eden and Danvers to work together on their cases. *'August 12th:' **'0911 EST: The Challengers have a briefing about what happened. **0917 EST:' Pandemic tortures prisoners. The Cadre prepares to process Fangirl. **'0920 EST: Challengers learn all went for nothing and Anti-Monitor achieved his goal. Monitor tells Violeta that Em found a loophole and managed to somehow use Underworld. Challengers come up with an idea to use the Father's Box to get Underworld. **1111 EST: Montoya, Danvers and Allen visit the hospital where Terry lies. **1211 EST: Bette Kane is interrogated. **1235 EST: Brentwood Crusaders use the H-Dial and attack Sons of Batman. They **1240 EST: Crusaders come to the Clubhouse. **1253 EST: Crusaders are defeated by Joseph Blackfire and Black Spider. Department of Continuity comes to arrest Blackfire but they are to late. **1344 EST: Bette Kane is brought to Jason Blood. They are caught by Montoya and her partners. After Allen and Danvers were knocked out, Renee demands an explanation. **1400 EST: Jason Blood tells everything he knows. Jason detects Crispus is faking it and that he is a cosmic being. **1727 UTC: Fangirl calls the Fanatics of the Beyond to help her. Fanatics allow her to escape. **1811 UTC: Emma, Michael, Red Lauren and Angie are in a bar discussing using the Father's Box to get revenge. Angie locks them in the bar. **1813 UTC: Cyber_Witch breaks her programming and remembers her past. Anti-Monitor attempts to kill Thaumaturgist but Ellen Trechend convinces him not to. **1842 UTC: Alex and Violeta get together. Angie Aimes decides to be the one to use the Father's Box. Monitor tries to persuade her it's wrong but she uses it anyway. Monitor's body is destroyed and Angie is put in a form of stasis. **2218 EST: Orb Weaver fights Shoji and takes Elissa (according to Anti-Monitor's plan). They go to Wayne Manor. **2227 EST:' Blackfire takes Helvig's van and the group escapes to Metropolis. Batman fails to apprehend them. Silas Helvig is taken to DC's Precinct. **'2240 EST: Tot and Jacob Kane meet Waynes. Orb Weaver brings Golden Angel to the manor. **XXXX EST: Due to spatial anomalies the Department of Continuity Precinct is in chaos. One anomaly is unaccounted. **XXXX EST:' Cheshire rescues Roy Harper and Donna Troy from ARGUS. **Rina Nishida changes her codename to Belladonna. *'August 13th:' Fourth wall waiting room. **'0213 EST: Josefina Moreno reveals she knows about her husband's affair with Trechend. **0217 EST: Challengers discuss Angie's state. Alex has an idea how to bring her out of it. **0242 EST: Artemis Crock rescues Lian and promises her friends will be found. **0400 EST: Angie finds herself in a waiting room with Em Parker. **0527 EST: Donna Troy wakes up after her rescue. **0607 EST: Tatsu Yamashiro comes to Roy and Donna and informs them about Batman and Spyral. Tatsu goes against Waller's order and runs away with them. **0921 EST: Kaisa is recruited by the Cadre. **1018 EST:' Elissa Wayne gets some clothes and documents from Bruce Wayne. Orb Weaver takes her to a place to lay low. **'1027 EST: Amanda Waller asks Lazlo Valentin about progress on Jason Todd's brainwashing. An Owl (Lincoln March) demands to know about complications. **1221 EST: Jack Dahl gets some information from "Tot" Rodor about where to find Lizzie. **1302 EST: Alex Parker and Elissa MacKay come to the Westermans' house and ask for help. Tammie (Ahti) promises to help. Gargoyle breaks Underworld and Alice from Arkham Asylum. He also kidnaps Hot Shot. **1310 EST: Angie wakes up from a coma. **1515 EST: Michael is corrupted and taken over by Brauzhar. **1602 EST: Vylaela informs Max MacKay about a way to Earth. **1702 EST: Em and Angie discuss Em's attempt at bringing Alex and Violeta together. **1721 EST:' Alex Parker and Elissa MacKay meet Leon Meager in front of Em Parker's apartment. **'2019 EST: Fox, Angel O'Day and Sam Simeon investigate the place kids are being held. **XXXX EST: Silas breaks out spatial anomalies from DC's Precinct. Buzantimu and Rozkywiki start tracking them. **2317 EST:' Nathan Scofield and Rina Nishida crash at Erik Kassidy's place. Nathan tells Erik about death's of Em and Monitor and asks him to help him take revenge. **'2351 EST: Silas and his crew meet Fox. Trollgirl tries to kill everyone, but fails. Jack and Angel are rescued by Silhouette and Wildfire. Sam Simeon is taken. **XXXX EST:' Kate Kane comes back home. Maggie Sawyer tells her Bette Kane is wanted for questioning. Kate promises to deliver her after her geas is broken. **'XXXX EST:' Wraith tries to recruit Cerberus. Hank is then taken by Green Arrow and Black Canary. **'XXXX EST:' Ciara Nichols helps Hank when he is brought to the Quiver. **Oscura, Underworld and Anna Wilson have a meeting with Ellen Trechend and covertly replace a geas on her. **'XXXX EST:' Director Bones reveals his knowledge of superhero identities to Diana Prince and tells her he knows where to find her lost sister. *'August 14th:' **'0007 EST: Wildfire and Silhouette save Silas, Jack, Angel and Fang-Girl at the warehouse. **0427 EST: Joseph Blackfire considers Tatiana Forcier being a liaison to the League of Assassins an insult to the Anti-Monitor, which results in a stand off with Tatiana, Joseph, Eric Needham, Jervis Tetch and Red Alice. Tatiana assures Lizzie Dahl and Sam Kane that she is their friend. **0437 EST: Joseph Blackfire requests a use of Fatherbox in order to contact Darkseid. He and Bruno Mannheim start to argue. Bruno straps him to a chair and starts to torture him. **0611 EST: Eric Needham takes Blackfire and goes back to the gang. Jasonstroke and Trollgirl come and exchange an Apokalyptian sword and energy guns for two Cevuls. Rozkywiki and Buzantimu try to arrest them. They take Buzantimu's spaceship and fly away. Tatiana escapes with children. Buz realizes they stole his pets. **0620 EST: Tatiana escapes with children. Mad Hatter and Red Alice pursue them. Artifacts are saved by the Cevuls. **0623 EST: Silas, Fang-Girl, Fox, Angel, Silhouette and Wildfire drive off in a van. Jack and Monique start to argue and have a showdown in the middle of a freeway. Tot gives them information about Silas' van, a spaceship Silas stole and a battle with aliens in Hub City. **0957 EST: Jack, Emma and Monique check the location of the battle. Kyle Rayner comes to investigate. He hits on Emma. Lyla teleports and informs Challengers Tetch was found. He says there are monsters and kids ran away with Tatiana. Selina and Bruce Wayne meet McGinnis' at the hospital. Bruce decides to pursue Blackfire, but first he and Catwoman will break into The Society's headquarters. **1135 EST: Tatiana, Sam and Lizzie are taken care of in a Lambda Psi Sorority. Sam and Lizzie meet Ra's al Ghul. Tatiana's mind is taken over by the Anti-Monitor. He demands Ra's to hand over kids. Sam and Lizzie are taken. **1255 EST: Silhouette, Wildfire and Fox meet Ra's al Ghul and his daughters. He explains he wants to forge an alliance of the League of Assassins, Justice League and the Challengers. Silhouette, Wildfire, Belladonna and Mystic are made an official delegation to the Challengers. Tatiana promises Jack to help find kids. **1933 CST:' Vibe shows Firestorm a new upgrade: A direct telepathic teleporter for Professor Stein to communicate with other scientists, such as Coldsnap. It turns out Ronnie doesn't know what an alliteration is. **'2001 CST: Hot Pursuit stops a break-out at the Central City Police Department Fifth Precinct lock-up, while Vibe, Coldsnap and Firestorm test out their new suits at STAR Labs. **1939 PST:'' Lyla Diggle sends Hank Henderson and Alex Parker with Ellen Trechend to spy on the Cadre in Argentina **Kismet appears to Barbara Gordon in her bedroom and urges her to "make a decision before it is too late". *'August 15th: Dangerous Grounds. **'0002 EST: ''Anti-Monitor has a meeting with Darkseid. Fangirl reappears in the reality and takes Parademon XT-5 with her. Due to her influence he becomes Perry H. Demon. **0049 EST: Harbinger brings back Aerie-One and tells them about Anti-Monitor. **0242 EST: Katana brings Arsenal and Darkstar to Batman and Thunder. **0303 UTC (August 14th, 2303 EST):' John Stewart and Mari McCabe meet Aya. **'XXXX EST:' Emily and Perry go to her apartment. Perry picks up the ukulele and it turns out he's good at it. **'XXXX EST:' Continuity Cop tries to arrest Em and Perry. **'0411 EST:'' ''Em and Perry come to the Monitor Sphere. Angie's getting progressively drunk. **0927 EST: Michael Walsh infiltrates the Sphere. Joseph Kane uses medical equipment to scan everyone. **'''0935 EST: Chief locks up Rita, Larry and Cliff in a time-out when they have problems with each other. **'1127 EST: '''Monique shows Tatiana the Monitor Sphere. They then gear up to help Jack Dahl find Lizzie. Emma and Lykos have sex. **'1152 EST:'' ''Flag wants to say something to Panthra, but he has trouble expressing it. Monitor appears and tells her Flag loves her. Monitor gives them an address where to meet, but because Challengers don't want to discuss the love revelation they come with him. **1527 Local Time:' Yoli Fuentes joins the Challengers in Argentina. She tries to get them to attack a Cartel - Cadre meeting. Hank wants to do this because Wraith will be there. Ellen breaches her magical contract about not telling secrets and warns them about an attack on the Sphere **'1200 EST: Brauzhar (in Michael's body) comes to the Sphere, stabs Mark Mish and lets Hayvon, Gargoyle, Shoji, Alice, Underworld and Pandemic enter the Sphere. **1207 EST:' Ellen Trechend is sacrificed by Oscura to bring Max MacKay and Vylaela **'1208 EST: Gregory Macendale teleports Mark out of the Sphere. Panthra and Flag take him to Park Row clinic. **XXXX EST:' Gargoyle, Anna Wilson and Underworld go with Plan B and go retrieve a package. **'1212 EST: Brauzhar attacks Angie and Ellie, Shoji attacks Emma and Lykos. Pandemic attacks Joseph in the medical wing of the sphere. Fangirl beats her. Gargoyle, Underworld and Alice get the Fatherbox. Malice and Attack Lass pursue them. Monitor unlocks Ashley Westerman's potential and she becomes Tattletale. **XXXX EST: Underworld, Alice and Gargoyle arrive at the First Wall pursued by Attack Lass and Malice. Challengers are captured by Oscura and Anti-Monitor. Anti-Monitor knocks out Gargoyle when he starts complaining, creates a breach in the Timestream ("the Speed Force") using Sam Kane and Lizzie Dahl locked in boxes. Al, Lauren and Gregory are left behind. Someone (Jonah Hex) comes out of the Timestream. **1117 CST:' Impulse, Tigress and Hot Pursuit respond to Coldsnap's and Vibe's call and encounter criminals using DC's ammunition. When the first wall is breached Wally suddenly vanishes. **Jonah Hex warns Challengers there's a traitor among them. Lauren Snyder finishes off Gargoyle. **'1215 EST: Hayvon attacks newly arrived Challengers. **1220 EST: Panthra and Flag operate on Mark and give him a blood transfusion. **1221 EST: Fangirl rescues Angie and Elissa from Brauzhar. Emma and Lykos are saved by Tattletale, Wild Child and Pipsqueak. Shoji runs away. **1223 EST: Hayvon fights Orb Weaver. When Pipsqueak arrives Hayvon stomps on his toy. Mr. Butterbuns is changed into an enormous rabbit, who quickly beats up Hayvon. Pipsqueak and Mr. Butterbuns then disappear. **1224 EST: Candice Yacoub and Violeta Campos get to the command center. They are knocked out by Shoji and Pandemic. When they realize the mission is over (the First Wall has been breached) they decide to take them to Oscura and they set up the self-destruct sequence. **1232 EST: Members of the Cadre disappear. Golden Angel, Sureshot, Amity, Orb Weaver and Diamondback are joined by Lauren Drake and Joseph Kane. They decide to check the Sphere. When the alarm goes off about thermal overload Orb Weaver decides to check it. **1233 EST: Fangirl, Immolation and Gremlin bring Michael to Park Row Hospital. Em's Imagem starts acting strange and she feels the Time Wall has been breached. Suddenly all except Panthra disappear. They reappear after three minutes. **1237 EST:'' ''Emma and Lykos come to the hangar. Lykos wants to leave on Ultima Thule, but Emma will not leave her friends. Emma leaves Lykos who starts Ultima Thule. **When someone activates the self destruction sequence Joseph panics and loses control of his mind. He strikes Sureshot, but when he realizes the imminent destruction he rescues her. **Margret tries to avert the destruction, but fails. She's saved by Emma Campbell. Emma dies. **Monitor Sphere is destroyed. **Joseph lands on Earth and takes Ciara away to a motel. **1705 EST: Chief releases Rita, Larry and Cliff from ther time-out. He shows them his discovery - Attack Lass: The Complete Series DVD. **1913 EST: Dibnys visit Allens. **1921 EST:' Sarge Steel gives an assignment for Starling and promises to clean her record. **ARGUS recovers pieces **'2313 MST (August 16th, 0113 EST):' ARGUS recovers pieces of frozen music. **'XXXX EST:' Hank, Alex and Yoli are waiting for Ellen. They are attacked by Vylaela, Max MacKay, Bliss and Wraith. The Cadre takes them to Oscura. **'XXXX EST:' Thaumaturgist starts working on bringing back his daughter. *'August 16th: Iron Heights Mobile Prison is opened. Dibnys are on tour of the prison. **0228 EST:' Birds of Prey investigate a secret lair under church. Helena Bertinelli collapses parts of it on them. **'0239 EST: Zinda goes to find signal to Oracle, Dinah and Evelyn pursue further. They find Helena. In a fight Helena injures Evelyn. Helena snaps back and offers help. Enemy reinforcements arrive. **0311 EST:' Birds of Prey go the JSA Brownstone. **'0113 MST (0313 EST):' Ciara Nichols wakes up. **'0227 MST (0427 EST):' Lauren Drake and Yancy zenith are caught by the Cadre. **'XXXX EST:' Amity, Golden Angel and Perry are teleported to Odym. **'0527 ART (0427 EST):' Nathan, Rina and Erik infiltrate Casa de Cadre. **'0534 ART (0434 EST):' Alex and Hank talk in their cell when Candice wakes up. The infiltrators take them. **Margret Rivera burns Emma's body. **'1207 UTC (0807 EST):' Orb Weaver meets Emma Campbell in the Underworld and promises to resurrect her. **'XXXX EST:' Apex takes Attack Lass and Malice to his ship. **'2121 EST: Buddy MacCulloch follows Tiresias and Jennifer Lee as they walk into an ARGUS black-site to rescue Billy Lee. *Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Pandemic infects Dr. Meredith during their meeting. *'August 18th:' **'0327 FJT:' Elissa MacKay wakes up with Leon Meager and Terry Bumbescu in Danny the street. **'1121 UTC:' Manhuntes, Kyle Rayner and Jenifer-Lynn Hayden are on their way to Oa to find out about Jennifer's powers. *'August 19th:' **'0437 EST:' Buz and Rozky recover Peeve and Mascot becomes Challenger's mascot. **'1111 EST:' Ellie MacKay comes back to Gotham. **'XXXX EST:' Margret and Emma interrogate dead Macendale. **'1727 EST:' Batman Beyond, Kamali, Redbird and Red Hood Beyond appear with Sam Kane and Lizzie Dahl in the Batcave. Heroes decide to go to Blüdhaven. **'1554 MST (1754 EST):' Lauren Drake and Yancy Zenith escape the Cadre. **'1700 MST (1900 EST):' Challengers gather in the Vanity Springs Motel. **'1903 EST:' Ellie, Angie and Lyla meet Leon, Terry Bumbescu and Buddy MacCulloch. Leon wants to date Ellie. **'1943 EST:' After a 40 minute long rock opera Leon, Terry and Buddy are invited to the Challengers. *'August 20th:' **'0110 EST:' Challengers come back to Angie's apartment, Panthra and Mark have sex, Em wakes up from her coma. **'0110 EST:' Preparations are made to storm a Sons of Barbatos weapon deal. **Sons of Barbatos and CRIME's' weapons deal is raided by Azrael, his loyal Sons, Batwoman, Flamebird (Bette Kane), Angel O'Day and Hub City police. Silas rescues Deacon and Black Spider, and kidnaps Valley. Sam Simeon is saved. **'0319 EST:' Angel and Ape are hired by Andrea Beaumont. **'XXXX EST:' Margret, Emma and Gregory are on a mission from Hades, and meet Mark Mish and Flag. Flag learns about Mark's relationship with Panthra. **'2057 Local Time:' Rose Wilson catches Bart Allen peeping on her. **[[Oracle Files: Arisia Rrab|'Local Oan Time:]] J'onn J'onzz meets Arisia Rrab. *'''August 21st: **'0847 EST:' Angie and Em come to Gotham Gazette and meet Monitor in Roy Westerman's body. **'0923 EST:' Em Parker notices Arkham Staff's mind are taken over by someone, who directs her to the Black Wing. **'1227 EST:' Mark and Panthra discover during their picnic that Silas Helvig and Fang-Girl work for the Anti-Monitor. They try to save Jean-Paul Valley. **'1727 EST:' Em Parker is taken to the Black Wing and learns about her origins. **'1800 EST:' Amanda Waller (controled by a daemonite) confronts Roy Westerman. The Monitor intervenes and begins the reboot. *'August 22nd:' **Tamaranean Vanguard Fleet lead by Komand'r enters Milky Way. Mar'i takes a ship and flies to Gotham to her father. **'1927 EST:' Tot prepares a mask for Renee. She, Kate and Bette prepare to infiltrate the Tobacconists' Club. **'2017 EST:' Bette and Kate enjoy Maggie's meal and then go to check on Renee. **'2020 EST:' Outsiders led by Batman plan to force the Society out of the shadows by breaking into Alan Scott's warehouse. **'2052 EST:' Tot kidnaps Vesper Fairchild and takes her to Dodds' mansion. **'2059 EST:' Kate, Bette and Renee enter the Club. Renee is taken by Phosphorus to a meeting. **'2127 EST:' Sandman and Judomaster interrogate Vesper Fairchild. **'XXXX EST:' Eve Eden, Ted Kord and Michael Jon Carter enter Olympus. **'XXXX EST:' The group meets Maxie Zeus. **'2130 EST:' Kate and Bette run into Eve Eden in the Olympus. **'2130 EST:' Amanda Waller, Penguin, Rupert Thorne, Lincoln March, Carlton Duquesne and Bruno Mannheim have a meeting. Renee is discovered. *'August 23rd:' **'2047 EST:' Bruce Wayne meets his granddaughter Mar'i. **'0119 UTC: '''Selina, Barbara, Dick and Alfred take care of Mar'i. **'0245 UTC:' Roxy Rocket and Rose Wilson celebrate a completed mission. *'Unknown Day and Month:' **'Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Pamela Isley learns about her part in the birth of Tefé Holland and wants to learn about her (chlorogical) daughter. **Bruce Wayne discovers Duke Thomas has a dormant metagene. **Thaddeus Brown, the first Mister Miracle, dies. **Barda tells Scott she's pregnant. **'Unknown Date, XXXX EST:' Chloe Sullivan asks Abigail Holland to check if she's a psychic. Abigail confirms she's an empath. **Parademon XT-5 is given the honor of guarding the Apokaliptan Emperor. **Tanga boards a luxury space cruiser. Five weeks later, Tanga wakes up among debris of a luxury space cruiser with amnesia. **Lyla accepts her role as the Harbinger. Monitor grants her cosmic power. **First appearance of Attack Lass. **'XXXX EST:' White Canary and Sin eavesdrop on a meeting between Whisper A'Daire, Rupert Thorne, Amanda Waller and Helena Bertinelli. **'XXXX EST:' Barbara Gordon is approached in the Clocktower by Dick Grayson, Ra's al Ghul, and his daughters about the Justice League and the League of Assassins joining forces to fight the Anti-Monitor. *'2027:' ** 'August 15th, 1535 EST: Outsiders meet Batman. Red Hood, Kamali and Redbird try to recruit Batman, but he declines. They start to argue. Suddenly a temporal schism opens. They detect life signs and try to help. Terry, Sam and Lizzie recognize something in it. Suddenly there's an explosion and they all are caught in it. Deja Vu and Killing Time 2017 * Hank Henderson doesn't make it to the new continuity. His place is taken by James Woll, who is murdered by the Cadre. * '''February 1st: ** 0737 EST: Belladonna recruits Angie Aimes and Jack Dahl. ** Monitor Sphere Time: The Monitor recruit Rozkywiki and Buzantimu. ** 1027 EST: Monique Forcier recruits Alex Parker. They find Em Parker still remembering events from the previous timeline. ** 1257 EST: Mascot attacks Flag. Mark Mish is confused when Flag doesn't recognizes him. ** 1305 EST: Ashley Westerman joins the Brentwood Crusaders. Ellen Trechend kidnaps Sam and Lizzie. ** 1525 Local Time: Challengers recruit Candice Yacoub and Margret Rivera. Kaisa attacks the Themysciran Embassy. ** 1627 Local Time: Leon Meager and his group (with Blood Rush) find Mark Mish and explain the Reboot to him. ** Monitor Sphere Time: Harbinger sends Angie, Jack, Em, and Margret on a mission to recruit Ellie, Leon, Terry, and Buddy. ** 1801 Local Time: Emma Campbell recruits Lykos. ** 1818 Local Time: Red Arrow and Immolation interrogate Rob Smith. Arkham X reveals himself to them. ** 1831 Local Time: Leon, Terry, Mark, and Flag find Arkham X, Immolation, and Red Arrow. Leon explains the new timeline. ** Local Koron Time: Lyssa Drak talks to Rozky and Buz and tries to join the Challengers, but is attacked by Two-Six, Rankorr and Apex. Rozky and Buz decide to recruit the Lanterns. ** 1627 Local Time: Lyla assigns Alex Parker to investigate James Woll's murder. He's partnered with Ciara Nichols and Yoli Fuentes. ** 2013 Local Time: Assassins take Vanguard from El Penitente. During their attempt to break the mental conditioning something goes wrong. ** 2017 Local Time: Red Arrow, Immolation and Arkham X attack the Cadre and rescue Sam and Lizzie. ** 2103 Local Time: Angie and Em come back to Angie's apartment and meet Leon and his group. Leon takes Angie, Em, and Flag to the Oblivion Bar. ** 2105 Local Time: Puma and Panthra find Alice, but are taken prisoner. ** 2133 Local Time: Terry tells Buddy the story of his life. ** 2200 Local Time: Governess starts to interrogate Erik Kassidy. ** 2200 Local Time: Ellie brings Sam and Lizzie home. ** Local Mega Time: Perry and Elissa Wayne find themselves on Mega. * February 2nd: ** 0311 Local Time: Leon, Angie, Em, and Flag order drinks. Leon gives Angie memories of the previous timeline. Candice Yacoub asks Lucifer for information concerning the Ace of Winchesters. Mazikeen and the group start to argue. Leon transforms. ** 0320 Local Time: The group meets Donna Rich - Leon's sister. ** 2300 Local Time: The group comes back from Oblivion Bar to Angie and Ellie's apartment. * February 3rd: ** 0427 Local Time: Leon brings Buddy and Terry to the Oblivion Bar, Flag is kidnapped by a mystery woman. ** 1120 Local Time: Flag recognizes Matilda Knight. ** 0927 Local Time: Leon and Elissa become more than friends, Angie returns to Cedar Creek for a visit. ** 1811 Local Time: Angie Aimes meets for coffee with Liv Cavanaugh and Ace Drummond. ** 2027 Local Time: Angie Aimes decides to make new costumes for the Risers. ** 2041 Local Time: Magdalena Johnson takes Angie to Omega. ** 2201 Local Time: Angie Aimes stumbles upon Sean and Julia and breaks her nose while fleeing. ** 2217 Local Time: Julia takes care of Angie's nose, Mat talks to Angie about her new girlfriend, Em comes to Omega. * February 28th, 0532 Local Time: Dr. Manhattan brings Edward Blake into Twenty First century. * February 31st, Break Time: Dr. Manhattan reappears during a break time in the waiting room. * March 1st: ** 2347 Local Time: The Challengers give reports on their progress when suddenly an alarm goes off. ** 2347 Local Time: Leon and Ellie set up a date for Buddy and Aiden. ** 1847 Local Time: Heretic and Ricardo Diaz fight. The fight is interrupted by Ambush Bug who after being stabbed with a sword takes Heretic and teleports away. ** 1847 Local Time: Uplink, Variant, Shoji and Harm attack Emma, Lykos, and Tatiana. The Cadre manage to get hold of a Sphere hopper. ** 1547 Local Time: Yoli Fuentes and Ciara Nichols talk to Eamon Graham and his daughter. They are attacked by Wraith. ** 1847 EST: Trickshot, Mamba and Anti-Monitor take Sam and Lizzie. Earth 2027 2002 * July 17th: '''Zhora Mercer is born. 2006 * Warren McGinnis meets Julie Madison. * Warren McGinnis and Julie Madison marry. 2007 * '''April 24th: Max Gibson is born. * July 7th: Dana Tan is born. * August 18th: Terry McGinnis is born. * Bruce Wayne checks if Julie Madison is fine and discovers Terry McGinnis is his son. 2010 * June 11th: 'Dana Tan's mother dies. 2013 * Zhora Mercer starts idolizing Lonnie Machin, she soon starts participating in DDOS attacks and joins his paramilitary organization. 2015 * Warren McGinnis receives an offer to work for Wayne Enterprises and a scholarship for his son. * 'January 3rd, 1013 EST: Julie and Warren McGinnis confront Bruce Wayne about Terry. * Warren McGinnis is hired by Wayne Enterprises. * April 10th: Matt McGinnis is born. 2016 * Dana Tan starts thinking about Terry McGinnis. * Zhora Mercer takes the moniker Rebel One. 2019 * Richard Grayson becomes a prosecutor. 2020 * Derek Powers rebrands AmerTek as Powers Global. * Lonnie Machin is ousted from command of his own movement by Ulysses Armstrong. * Zhora Mercer creates her own splinter cell named Undercloud. * Richard tells Bruce his secret - he's been investigating the Court of Owls. * 2020 District Attorney Election, Richard Grayson vs Marion Grange. Marion Grange wins. * Richard Grayson secures an invitation to the Court of Owls. 2021 * Max Gibson receives a scholarship to Brentwood. Terry McGinnis and Max Gibson meet. 2023 * Bruce Wayne has a heart attack and is taken to a hospital. * Derek Powers uses a shell company and buys a controlling number of shares in Wayne Enterprises. * Derek Powers merges Powers Global and Wayne Enterprises into Wayne-Powers. * Lucius Fox is ousted from Wayne-Powers. * Lucius and Luke Fox create Foxteca. Luke Fox becomes Foxteca's president. * Warren and Julie McGinnis separate. Matt lives with Julie, Terry lives with his father. * Terry McGinnis is arrested and sent to a Juvenile Hall for three months on his way to pick up Dana Tan. * Terry makes enemies among Jokerz in the Juvenile Hall. * Terry McGinnis is released from juvenile detention. * October 5th: Terry and Dana's first date. Terry beats up 5 Jokerz. * October 12th: Terry and Dana's second date. Warren McGinnis dies after uncovering information about chemical weapons in Wayne-Powers. * After Warren McGinnis' death, Julie McGinnis sells her house and studio in Burnside and moves to the Hill neighborhood of Gotham City to be closer to Terry’s school. * Terry McGinnis starts working for Bruce Wayne. * Richard Grayson becomes the District Attorney of Gotham-Blüdhaven Metropolitan Area. * December 29th, 1753 EST: Terry discovers Bruce Wayne's secret and starts testing his equipment. 2024 * Tim Drake is killed by the Joker. * The Bat Family falls apart. ** Selina and Bruce argue. She takes her daughter and moves out. ** Stephanie Drake leaves Gotham with her child. ** Jason Todd leaves to travel the world. ** Damian goes on a killing spree, killing the Jokerz. Bruce disowns his son, so he goes to his mother. ** Cassandra Cain tries to take Tim's mantle, but Bruce rejects it. Cassandra leaves Gotham. * Terry McGinnis uncovers hidden information that Warren McGinnis had found, implicating Derek Powers. * Terry breaks into the Batcave and takes the mantle of Batman in order to avenge the death of his father. * Inque starts sabotaging Foxteca on the order of Derek Powers. Batman stops her. * Inque slips into the Batmobile and gets to the Batcave. She is frozen with Mr. Freeze's cryocannon. * Max Gibson develops a program that investigates whether other students have second lives. * Max Gibson discovers Terry's secret that he is Batman. She starts helping him. * Max Gibson becomes Oracle and starts training in the Batcave. 2025 * November 19th, 2121 EST: Barbara and Richard Grayson visit Batcave. * December 19th, 1919 EST: Confrontation between Blight and Batman. Paxton Powers tries to kill his father. Blight is imprisoned in Arkham Institute. 2026 * Rebel One blackmails Max Gibson into helping her reprogram first responder robots from Magnus Labs. * March 11th, 1525 EST: Max Gibson gives Rebel One the master switch. She wants to activate Will Magnus' robots. Max and Batman take down Rebel One. *Terry proposes to Dana and reveals his identity as Batman. * September 1st: Terry starts leaving Matt in Wayne Manor when he's taking care of him. * September 22nd: Matt starts to follow Terry and look where he goes. * September 27th: Matt McGinnis discovers elevator to the Batcave. He starts to think Bruce Wayne is a serial killer. Bruce shows him the Batcave. * Matt McGinnis starts his training as Robin. * October 11th, 0157 EST: Batman fights Inque. * December 8th, 1611 EST: Matt and Max play with a button. * December 25th: Julie McGinnis tells Bruce Wayne that she knows about his and Terry's identities. * Richard Grayson announces his plans to run in 2027 Mayoral Elections. 2027 * January 1st, 0001 EST: Terry meets Dana during New Year Party. Earth-2027 begins. * January 6th, 1837 EST: Terry McGinnis, Dana Tan and Max Gibson go out to have fun. * January 7th: Terry has to endure a lecture about his corporate credit card usage from Bruce Wayne. * January 9th: ** 0431 EST: Terry and Max have Brunch. ** 0517 EST: Julie reveals she knows that Terry is Batman. * February 14th, 1917 EST: Terry and Helena Wayne trick Bruce and Selina into a Valentine's Day dinner. * Terry McGinnis finds Jason Todd in Santa Prisca. * Cassandra Cain comes back to Gotham, now calling herself Orphan.Category:Earth-27 Lore